Can't Be Too Careful With All Those Wierdo'sAround
by movieexpert1978
Summary: What happens when the Joker from Batman the animated series meets the Joker from the dark Knight. This!
1. Introducing The Wierdo's

**Hello readers. This is story about what would happen if the Joker from Batman The Animated Series meets the Joker from The Dark Knight. Hope you like it. I love reviews. Hope you like it. **

**Can't Be Too Careful With All Those Weirdo's Around**

**Ch: 1: Introducing The Weirdo's **

Harleen Quinzel was walking down the stone hallways of Arkham Asylum. She requested to see the new patient a week ago. Now she was getting her chance to see him. He called himself The Joker. He fascinated Harleen. She walked to his cell door. She slowly unlocked the door and saw the chair had been put out for her. She walked into the heavily lit room. Joker was staring as the ceiling, with his arms folded behind his head. She sat in the chair and stared at him. He had arrived about two weeks ago. Harleen was glad he didn't have his makeup on anymore. It made him look scary. He had arrived in his dark purple suite with his green shirt to match it. His face had been covered with makeup. He had white paint over his entire face. Black circles around his brown eyes and he had red paint over his lips and his scars.

The scars intrigued Harleen the most. It was a complete mystery as to how he got them. One story was that his drunken father did it, another one was that he did it to himself for his scarred wife. His scars made him look like he was smiling forever. Now he was the typical grey outfit that Arkham provided for the inmates. Joker turned his head and looked at Harleen.

" Hello I'm going to be your doctor. My name is Harleen Quinzel." She said plainly. Joker stood up and walked towards her.

" Hmm." He tapped his lips with his finger. " Harleen Quinzel, maybe if you put them together you get _Harley Quinn." _He giggled She rolled her eyes.

" Like the clown character. I've heard of it, and you can call me Harley." She replied. Joker slummed over in the to her right.

" Wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked. Harley narrowed her eyes.

" No thanks." She said. Joker grumbled and began to pout. " Well Mister J. I have read you records and it seems that you have a history of violence. Why is that?" Joker just shrugged his shoulders. _This is going nowhere fast. _

" Batman that's why. I just want to fight him." He said suddenly.

" Why is that? I've heard that you have had plenty of times to kill him. Why haven't you?" She asked.

" He's just too much fun. He. Completes. Me." He said the last three words fiercely. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Joker just giggled at her.

" Did you suffer abuse as a child?" She asked.

" No, I just didn't like other kids. They annoyed me. The just didn't get the jokes like I did. So I showed them my magic trick one day and then they became afraid of me. I liked that." Joker licked his lips and returned his stare to Harley. She had an interesting figure, and great legs, he noticed that her hair had been dyed brown, she also had blue eyes anyway. He had natural dirty blonde hair and the green dye was fading.

"What about your parents? What did you think of them... Heath?" Joker stiffened at the last word. He slowly turned his head to her and glared at her angrily. Harley began to sweat. He stood up and stopped at her feet. He went on his knees to get to eyelevel with her. His face became inches from hers.

" That is not my name. You call me The Joker." He whispered. " Got it?" He shouted at her. She jumped and nodded her head a fierce yes. "Good." He said calmly. He laid back down on his cot.

" Well that's enough for today. I will see you next week Mister J." She said quietly. She quickly got out of the room. As she was walking back to her office she couldn't shake the thought that she wanted so bad to kiss him when he got so close to her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Well we've made it this far. Their's no turning back. _Jack Naiper was a nervous wreck. A thousand thoughts were racing through his head at once. He was leading two other men into the chemical plant he use to work in. The last time he had been here security was almost non-existing. _What happens if the place is crawling with guards? _They had gotten in with no problem. Now all they had to do was steal the money out of the safe and get out. Jack wiped his sweat covered face with his sleeve. The sweat was constantly getting into his green eyes. He silently lead the men through the factory. Finally all they had to do was walk up some stairs and to the room. Only a guard had spotted them.

" What the hell is this? One of the men shouted. He pulled out his gun and his partner did the same. Jack hadn't received a gun. He ran up the stairs and started to run the catwalk that lead to escape. Suddenly something black landed in front of him. The man had a costume on that made him look like a bat. The bat advanced as Jack retreated. Suddenly sparks were flying. They were bullets and Jack was trying to get away. He hit the railing and flipped over. He was falling into a vat of chemicals when a hand grabbed him. Jack saw the bat trying to get him back onto the catwalk.

Suddenly sires went off. Jack realized someone or a bullet must have hit a lever or something. The bat almost had Jack on the catwalk when his sleeved ripped. Jack screamed as he fell into the chemicals. he tired to get out only he was getting sucked down. The chemicals and him were getting drained into the ocean. It seemed like an eternity before Jack saw any light. He swan to the surface furiously and broke it. He breathed deeply and slowly swam to shore. He looked at his reflection in the water. His hair had turned green and his face was white. A little black surrounded his eyes and his lips were red and in a permanent smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Khristen was alone in the apartment. Her parents weren't. She went into their bedroom and looked for something under their bed. She found the tin box she was looking for. It wasn't locked. It never was. It was her parents secret stash. There was no change just bills. Khristen smiled at herself. She took out one of her books and opened it. It was one of those special books where in the middle there was a hole in it. She put th cash in there. She even put a lock on the book just in case. She put the book in her black backpack. She took some food, her hairbrush, a mirror, girl's stuff, and her father's switchblade. She look at herself in the mirror. She was fourteen. She had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore all black and even had a black jacket. she had blue eyes and was a black belt in karate. When she was six she asked for training, now at fourteen she was a master of self-defense. She put scissors in her bag and crawled out of the window and into the streets of Gotham city.


	2. Establishment

**Ch: 2: Establishment **

Jack had to get out these gangster clothes. It was easy to walk around Gotham without be noticed. People were afraid to go out at night. He quickly arrived at a men's clothing store. Then he thought of the smartest thing he thought of all night. Before he would go in there and trash the palace he needed to know what he was looking for. He knew the instant he broke on of the windows the alarm would go off. He didn't want black, he hated black, it didn't look good on him. He liked all kinds of colors. The ones that stuck out to him were purple and orange. He giggled at the thought. He looked down at his feet, and decided that he needed new shoes.

He glanced into the windows and saw a shoe section in the store. With all his strength he shattered one of the show windows. Sure enough the alarm went off. He scrambled into the store. He saw the purple sticking out like a sore thumb. He grabbed pants and over shirt. He had to be faster because he heard the sirens off in the far distance. He saw a bright orange shirt and grabbed that. On his way he grabbed some Polk-a-dot boxers and he let out a giggle. He grabbed a pair of shoes then ran out of the store. He ran for a few minutes and he was about two blocks away when the police arrived. He sat in a dark alley way.

" Oh dang it. I forgot the socks." He shrugged. " Oh well." He put on the new shoes on. They were a little tight but they would have to do for now. _Where do I go from here? _Then he remembered a abandoned factory. If he remembered correctly it was an old candy factory called Jolly Jack. He got to the factory and it was almost daybreak by the time he got there. It was a mess inside but he could fix it up a little bit.

He changed into his new clothes and discovered that his whole body was white, not just his face. When he done changing he found a piece of glass and stared at his reflection. _Pretty spiffy if I do say so myself. _he would only keep his jacket and get rid of the old clothes. Then next thing he would do was get a few men for his group. That would happen after he got some sleep. He was tired beyond belief.

" Oh man Joker is already taken... He thought for a moment. " Oh well I'll take it anyway. After all the original is in Arkham. It would be even more funny if the name wasn't taken." he thought again for moment. " Oh what the heck I'll laugh anyway." The new Joker let out a laugh that rang throughout the factory.


	3. Facts and Scars

**Thanks for the reviews. Nice to see you back PhoenixBlood. Yes I did use a quote from Batman beyond: Return of The Joker. **

**Ch: 3: Facts and Scars **

Harley hoped she would get something new out of Joker at this new session. The week went by in a haze for her. Before she knew it, it was time for the next session. The day before the session she walked into her office one day and saw something interesting thing on her desk. She found a rose in a vase attached to it was a note. _See you tomorrow J. _She smiled at it. The next day she was ready to talk to him about it.

" How did you get that note and rose in my office?" She asked.

" I put it there." He said.

" People other than me might want to know how you've gotten out of here."

" So what. If you wanted to tell them you would've done it already." he winked at her . She blushed.

" Well Mister J. are you ever going to talk to me about your parents with me?" He shook his head no.

" Nope. No. Don't want to." He said sweetly. Harley grumbled.

" What about the kids?"

" Well first they started to bully me. Said I laughed too much." Joker started to pace around the room while he talked. " I didn't care then one day a bully broke my nose. I killed him the next day with my magic trick." Joker eyed her pen. " I can explained it if you just give me your pen." He asked.

" No I already know what it is. You ram a person's head into the pencil." She said. Joker snapped his fingers.

" Dang it. You got me woman." He gave her a stuck up lip and pretended he was hurt. " I'm crushed" He sat down on his cot for a moment. He eyed her as she was writing her notes. He walked over to her and stood behind her. She immediately stopped writing. She closed her eyes when he puts his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. He smiled at her excitement. " You know you need to lighten up. Why so serious? Stop being so serious and have some fun." He turned her head towards him. She stared into his eyes. " I know what you're feeling Harley." He whispered. He teased her and kissed her cheek. he let her go and plopped back on his cot. Then a guard knocked at the doc.

" Come back and see me sometime pumpkin." He laughed as she blushed and hurried out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

For Khristen the week went by slowly. For three days she slowly ate the food she had. Then the fourth day she didn't feel hungry. Then on the fifth day, Friday, she met a gang. She quickly allowed herself to get caught by the boys. She needed company and was terrible bored alone. She was pushed foreword to the leader. The one thing she noticed was that everyone had a scar on his face. She also noticed the only girl in the group.

" Hey their sugar. Want to join our group?" The leader said in a deep voice. She looked at him and noticed that his scar was a diamond that was across his cheek.

" Yes I do." She replied.

" Well you need to get a scar. Now you've got two options. One you can do it yourself of two one of my boys will do it for you. What's it gonna be sugar?"

" I'll do it myself." She pulled out the switchblade and showed it to Diamond.

" Hold it." he grabbed her wrist. " I say what it's gonna be. Your's is going to be four slashes across your right eye that run diagonally across it." He teased her with a smile. Khristen took a deep breath and closed her right eye. The first cut didn't hurt much because it was small. Then the second one hurt more.

Diamond's men started shouting to encourage her to finish it. Diamond just stood there staring at her. When she was cutting the third one she had to stop because it was the longest and her head was starting to spin form the pain. She took a few breaths then slowly went back to work. When she was done with the last cut, Diamond started to clap and his men screamed with excitement. Then gunshots rang out. The shouts turned to screams as everyone scrambled for cover. Some of them weren't fast enough and got caught. Diamond was one of them. Because she was wearing all black Khristen blended in with the background good. She saw two men in light brown suites and one man that looked like a clown. He had a bright purple suite with a orange shirt and a pink flower. His face was covered in white paint and he had red lips with a smile.

" Well hello their kiddies." He said excitedly. " Guess who?" He asked.

" Who are you?" Diamond said angrily.

" Oh you don't recognized your Uncle Joker." he said in a hurt voice. _That's not the Joker. He's licked up in Arkham. _Khristen felt dizzy all over again. She gently touched her hand with her palm and her hand came back covered in blood. She fiercely shook the feeling off and concentrated on the conversation.

" Your not the Joker. He's got scars and he's locked up in Arkham. All you have is makeup clown." Diamond said to the face Joker. Who in turn started to giggle in a dark and low tone.

" I'm the new Joker in town kid. I'm ready to give this town a wedgie. He howled with laughter.

" Your crazy." Diamond said.

" Well maybe I am. How about this?" Joker began to circle Diamond. " i need a gang and I want you boys to be it. You'll be going for cash and all sorts of crazy stuff. What do you say?" Joker said, he put his arm over Diamond's shoulder as if they were old friends.

" As long as I get a share I'm in boss." Diamond said. Khristen sighed. _It was always about money with these criminals. _Khristen felt dizzy again and this time she almost black out and fell.

" Oof." She cried. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. Joker saw her. He raised a brow in curiosity and wondered how half her face was covered in blood.

" hello" He said calmly. He started to walk towards her but she ran for it. " Hey didn't your parents ever tell t you to respect your elders. I was talking to you." With a flick of his wrist a gleaming knife came out of his right hand sleeve. He threw it at the girl. She turned just in time and caught it. Joker's mouth dropped. " Say toots why don't you come over here and lets talk." She just stared. " Please?" He added sweetly.

" Catch." She said. With the last of her strength she threw the knife back at him. Joker jumped out of the way just in time as it slammed into the building brick behind him. Joker looked back to see if the bleeding girl was still there but she had disappeared.

" Oh drat. All I wanted was an autograph." he thought for a minute and added. " in blood." Joker burst out laughing.


	4. Harley Quinn

**Ch: 4: Harley Quinn **

Harley was in her office when the phone rang. She was ordered to see Dr. Arkham immediately. She got to the office and Dr. Arkham was sitting by his desk.

" Hello Harley, have a seat I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. Arkham said. She bit her lip and sat down in the chair. _Did they know? _Did they figure out she had fallen in love with her patient? " Well yesterday at dinner a fight broke out. I'm afraid the Joker was badly injured." She gasped in shock. Some one had hurt her _angel. _" I'm sorry but can't have sessions with him for some time."

" What happened?" She asked fearfully.

" Well the security cameras reveal that a fight just broke out. One of the inmates just started him in a fit of anger. He luck he doesn't have a concussion. He does have however a broken wrist. Because of his head injury you can't talk to him because he needs healing time and rest." Harley did her best to hide her tears. " I'm sorry Dr. Quinzel"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley never went home that night. She went to a costume shop. She found what she looking for. She got the perfect jester costume. It was a red and black checkered one-piece. She found a nice big pistol, that was perfect for shooting cans of gas. She paid for her items. She didn't want to cause trouble... yet. She put on her costume and got her tricks ready. Then she sped back to Arkham. It was easy to sneak in because of the shadows. Once she got in she fired the knock out gas. Soon the coughs were silenced. She snatched keys from one of the guards. She found Joker's cell and stepped inside.

" Hey Mistah J. _say hello to your new, improved Harley Quinn." _He took one look at her and smiled.

" You're beautiful." He whispered.

"m Mistah J. I'm getting you out of here." She said in a very high-pitch voice. She gently but quickly helped him to her car. Security came. They started firing their guns as she speed top the gate. She crashed through the gate and the guards scrambled to get out of the way. Joker burst into laughter as they speed of into the night. To Harley it was music to her ears.

**Sorry this chapter is really short. Next one won't be!!**


	5. New Girl

**Ch: 5: New Girl **

Khristen woke up in a haze. She felt dizzy and sick. _At least I didn't throw up on myself. _She remembered last night. The encounter with the fake Joker. How she carved her eye. How painful it was.

" Great another weirdo in Gotham. What else is new?" She took out her mirror from her backpack. Her cuts had stopped bleeding. She couldn't remember when they had stopped, but she didn't care. She knew for certain she wasn't going to bleed to death. She didn't dare touch them. They were going to be nasty scars. It hurt to blink She went to nearby gas station. She went into the bathroom and gently cleaned her face up as best as she could without touching her bad eye. When she was leaving the clerk noticed her cuts.

" Hey you might need to get stitches for those. I suggest you go to the hospital Miss." She said concerned. Khristen smiled. '

" Thanks for you concern. I might just go and do that." Then she saw the paper with an interesting headline. **Infamous Killer Joker escapes with costume female. **Apparently, the Joker was that in Arkham had escaped. She read the article. The female looked a jester and had a checkered red and black outfit. It was believed that the suspect was Harleen Quinzel, who was the Joker's doctor. Joker had been recently hurt but was still considered dangerous. They both were. She bought the paper. She smiled at that clerk and left the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Khristen had walked around the alleyways all day. She was bored, scarred, and felt sick to her stomach. She refused to eat anything all day. She nearly passed out because of the blood loss. She was walking down an alley when she heard a voice.

" These guys better up." An unfamiliar voice said.

" I don't care I hate that candy factory we're staying at. It gives me the creeps." She recognized that voice. It was Diamond. _Candy factory. The one that is at the other side of town. Jolly Jack. Awww! I liked their candy. Maybe I better stop and say hello to that fake Joker again. _She smiled at herself. She quietly left the scene. She ran for a while then walked the rest of the way to the factory. Khristen also wanted a better look at this new Joker. She got to the factory. She spotted a fire escape and started to walk it. She snuck in through a shattered window. She got a glimpse of the scarred gang talking and holding their latest catch.

She saw a flight of stairs. She walked down them as quietly as they would allow her. She was halfway down the last flight when the wooden step broke and she fell. Three men were on her when she looked up. One guy advanced. He tried a right then a left. She dodged both. She punched the guy in the face and fell to the floor with a broken and bloody nose. The second guy tried to kick her. She caught his foot and did a karate chop on his shin. A satisfying crack and he fell to the ground screaming. Joker had been watching all of this and had had enough.

" Boys!" He shouted to the crowd. The fighting stopped. Joker walked into the crowd right towards Khristen. " That's no way to greet our guest. The new girl." He smiled and gave a chuckle. The boys backed off and went to deal with the two wounded ones. " Hello toots. Back for round two." He said cheerfully.

" Who are you?" She demanded.

" I'm the Joker of course." He answered.

" The original Joker has scars." She pointed out.

" Well let's just say I'm the funny side of him." he giggled.

" Amateur." She said. Joker narrowed his eyes. He grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her into a bedroom. She guessed it was the Joker's. He shoved her onto the bed.

" How'd you get those cuts toots? " He asked.

" I cut myself . I wanted to join the gang. Diamond said I had to have a scar. So this is it, and don't call me toots." She said.

" What am I supposed to call you cutey?" He asked and showed a big grin. She narrowed her eyes at him.

" My name is Khristen. Got it clown?" She growled.

" Ohh feisty." He plopped down on the bed next to her. he stared at her curiously as his legs waved in the air. _he would probably look like a teenage girl with a phone and no makeup. _" Why did you come here _Khristen.?" _He emphasized her name on purpose.

" I wanted to get a closer look at you. See how you work."

" Oh you got me. I'm really a CIA agent for the government." He bit his lip to keep himself form laughing.

" No you're not." She said sternly.

" Oh alright." he grumbled. " I'm a robot." This time he burst out laughing. Khristen grumbled and began to walk to the door. Joker jumped up and ran and stood in front of her. She moved to the right and so did he. She moved to the left and he copied her. Her frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes at Joker. He grinned and winked back at her. She tried to run in front of him but he stayed in front of her. She groaned in aggravation.

" What are you doing?" He said suddenly.

" Trying to leave." She grumbled back.

" Why Khristen I'm crushed." he said in an overly dramatic voice. _Is he the Genie from Aladdin or something? For a wanna be criminal he sure has a lot of energy. Well I shouldn't complain. After all his name is Joker. _he grabbed her arm again and shoved back onto the bed. He grabbed her neck and turned it back and forth to get a good look at her face. Then he touched her bad eye. She swatted his hand away but the damage was already done. She began to feel dizzy all over again. She felt warm liquid go down her face. She realized that she was bleeding again before she passed out onto the Joker's bed.


	6. Healing

**Thanks for the reviews. Nice to see you back firefox222. Starting as of Thursday I won't be updating until the weekends. School starts on Sept. 4. Sorry but I don't like limiting my updates either. Hope it doesn't drive anyone too crazy. **

**Ch: 6: Healing**

Harley and Joker managed to shake the cop cars easily. Hiding in a simple turn off for a few minutes they decided what to do.

" Any place you want to go Mistah J.?" Harley asked sweetly. He leaned back in his seat for a moment. He had a couple of hideouts, but in his physical state he had to pick a good one. He snapped his fingers when he got the right one. Unfortunately it was the fingers on his bad wrist that he snapped and he flinched. " Want to lay down in the back Mistah J?" Harley asked concerned.

" No, that's ok sweets. I've got a place. It's an abandoned fairground on the other side of town. Know it?" He said.

" You bet Mistah J. I use to go there a few time before it closed." She replied. " Hold on I'll put your seat back so you can rest a bit." She got out of the car and opened his door. She pulled the lever and his seat went back.

" Thanks pooh." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

" Anything for my angel." She got back in the driver seat and drove to the fairground.

xxxxxxxxxx

Even thought it was abandoned it was in pretty good shape for a fairground. The rides were in pretty good shape... well most of them. They walked to the main tent which looked like a circus ring. However a bed was set up, there was a whole bunch of monitors, a table scattered with paper, pens, and pencils. There were also some guns, laughing gas containers, a first aid kit and even a refrigerator of food.

By pulling a few strings Joker had gotten power back to this whole area. Harley laid Joker on the bed. He estimated that he needed at least two weeks for his wrist to heal. He wasn't sure what he going to do in but he was happy to have the company other than his men. Their was silence for a few minutes. Harley just sat next to the bed staring at him. he patted the spot next to him and Harley squealed in delight. She laid down next to him and stroked his fading green hair.

" Guess we're going to have to wait for a while before going into action." He pointed to the bruises on his head then to the cast on his wrist.

" That's ok Mistah J. Anything to please my angel." She said in her high-pitch voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Harley came bursting into the ring. The bruises were getting smaller on Joker's head but still a nasty shade of black. He still had the cast on as well. He looked at the jester with am puzzled look.

" Mistah J. you have to see this." She shouted. It sounded more like a squeal with her voice.

" What are you babbling about?" He demanded. he noticed she had a paper in her hand. He snatched it right out of her hands. As he looked at the paper, she tried to look at it over his shoulder. He gave her a look and pushed her out of the way. She landed with a thud on the ground.

**New Joker in Town. Is the person a fake, cover-up or the real deal? **" What the hell is this?" He shouted. _somebody is stealing my act. _He gritted his teeth in frustration. This fake guy was stealing for all the boring, old, typical, places. Banks and jewelry stores. Joker hated that. It was about chaos and fear. _Compared to me this guy really is a clown. _He tossed the paper onto the table and Harley grabbed it. She read the article quietly to herself. This wrist was the only thing holding him back. However he didn't want to go in front of his enemy and be seen that he was hurt. He hated to be weak in front of anybody. he just hated it!

" What are you going to do about this Mistah J?' Harley asked.

" When my wrist is good we'll go after this guy. In the mean time... find out whose been stealing my act!" He shouted the last statement at her and shoved Haley out of the tent. She landed flat on her butt. She pouted and slowly stood up. _Wonder when the Hyenas will get here. _Joker had ordered Hyenas the day after they got to the fair and they still hadn't arrived. She walked slowly to her car and went on her mission.


	7. Agreement and the Spy

**Ch: 7: Agreement and the Spy **

When Khristen woke up a few hours later she couldn't see through her right eye. She touched it and discovered someone had bandaged it. She got out of bed and quickly became dizzy. She sat back down on the bed and felt better. She heard humming behind her. She turned and saw Joker sitting at a table writing on paper. She rolled her eyes and stood up again. She brushed off her dizziness and walked towards him. He heard footsteps and saw his female guest was awake.

" Oh good your awake." he said cheerfully. She stopped a few feet in front of him. He could tell by her body language she was mad. " I should have given you a black bandage. Then you would have looked like a pirate. Arrrgh." He let out a fit of giggles.

" Whatever. Why did you bandage my eye?" She demanded.

" It was infected toots. I was just being a good citizen." he made an angel pose. Khristen grumbled and folded her arms. He stood up and began to circle her.

" Alright you got to play doctor. Thanks I'm going now." She turned to walk away when Joker grabbed her arm, hard.

" I don't think so." He said menacingly. _Is he trying to scare me? He's doing a lousy job. _She tried to pull her arm away but he held it more tightly. It was starting to hurt. Now Khristen was starting to get nervous. They glared at each other. " You're staying here." he growled.

" Why?" She snapped.

" You're an important asset. I want you to join me." She thought silently for a moment.

" Why would you want me to do that?" She asked quietly. He finally let go of her. They both began to relax.

" You're strong. smart, and full of stealth. I could use a gal like you. Besides the infection won't go away for at least a few days. The longest a week."

" Would you kill me if I say no?" Khristen just asked that out of plain curiosity. They both knew her answer.

" No somebody else will toots." He laughed.

" Stop calling me toots. My name is Khristen" She shouted at him. He acted out by giving her a fake nervous look then shielding himself. He began to tremble to add effect. She smiled at his act. " Alight I'm in." He made a sigh of relief then jumped in the air and gave a happy cry. He giggled as she just rolled her eyes. Then she remembered something. " Where's my backpack?' She cried suddenly. Joker skipped over to the corner and threw it at her. She caught it with ease and opened it. She saw her " book" intact. She also saw the newspaper about the other Joker that had escaped. " I think you might want to see this." She gave him the paper.

" oh crud. That other weirdo escaped. With a little help." He said as he read the article. he put the paper on the table and looked at her. " Well until that eye heals no stealing for you... toots." he giggled. She grumbled and went back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later her eye patch was removed. Sure enough there was four slashes across her right eye. The boys didn't mind her. They stayed away after her surprise entrance last week. They also stayed away from her because she was able to talk to Joker. Apparently they thought she was the bosses girl so they stayed away. To Khristen that was fine but she had no feeling for the clown. She could probably see them as good friends. But never any love. After a big heist they returned to the candy factory. Khristen was in her room when she saw a shadow. She saw a hint of red in that area. _A spy. Maybe that Harley Quinn lady. _

Khristen quietly snuck up on the intruder. She could tell it was a girl that was in a jester costume. She locked her fingers into a ball and slammed both of her fists into the girl's back with a big swing. She cried out and fell to the floor. Khristen sat on the girl's back and held tightly on her arms. Harley was new to this crime stuff. She was never a good fighter. She gotten a lead that pointed this fake Joker guy to the factory. She hadn't planned on getting caught.

" Joker get your ass in here." She shouted. The door slammed opened and an angry Joker stalked in. He forgave Khristen for the comment when he saw that she was holding on a lady in a jester costume or better know as a spy.

" Who's this?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

" It's Harley Quinn from the article in the paper I showed you a while ago." She replied. He nodded in recognition. Harley twisted and turned to get away. Khristen just held her more tightly.

" Hi Harley girl." He said cheerfully.

" You're stealing Mistah J's act." She cried.

" You bet." he stated proudly. " Now do me a favor. Go back to your Joker and tell him to stay out of my way." He grabbed her face and glared at her. " Your man had his time. It's my turn now. Got it?" He growled at her.

" Yes sir." Came the quick quiet answer.

" There's a good girl." He said. He let go of her face and Khristen got off of Harley's back. She scrambled and quickly got out of the factory.


	8. Assignments

**Ch: 8: Assignments**

Harley hurried back to the fairground. When she was walking back to the main tent she heard strange laughter. It wasn't human. Puzzled Harley cautiously walked inside. There next t the Joker were two spotted hyenas laying down at his feet. They growled as she approached then. She held out her hand and they both sniffed her. Knowing she wasn't a threat they began to kick her face. She smiled at the new pets.

" Mistah J." She said quietly.

" What?" He grumbled without facing her.

" I saw that fake guy tonight." She said. That caught his attention because he turned and face her. He waited for her to continue. " Well no offense to you Mistah J. but it wasn't makeup the guy had on. I could tell. He had a lot of boys with him. Maybe seven or eight. The one thing that stuck out was that he had a girl.

" Why is that important?" He demanded.

" Well she was the only girl there. She was tough too. She caught me. I met the fake guy and he said for you to stay out of his way. Then they let me go." Joker thought silently for a moment.

" What did the girl look like?" He asked. Harley felt a little hint of jealousy but brushed it off and concentrated on the conversation at hand.

" well, she was fit. She had long black hair that was in a ponytail. Like the boys she wore all black. She looked to be about in her early teens." Joker walked over to the monitors and stared at them. " She also had scars on her right eye." Joker froze. He spun around and walked back to Harley.

" What do you mean scars?" He asked.

" Well she had four cuts over her right eye. Like this." Harley made a tracing motion with her hand over her eye.

" Did you see if the boys had scars?"

" They all had scars. I think they were part of a gang. I've read about a gang called The Scar Thieves in the paper a long time ago. Maybe those boys were from that gang." She explained. Joker started to pace around the room. he hadn't expected Harley to find them so soon. It had only been a few hours ago when he gave her the order of being a spy for him.

" We've got to be on our guard. Hopefully they won't find us. We need to find men of our own." " Would you like me to go and find some for you angel?" Harley asked.

" Not today. Go feed the hyenas."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joker was pacing around Khristen's room like crazy. He had been doing so for five minutes straight. Khristen knew he was thinking something. She just didn't know what it was.

" Well toots it looks like we have another mystery on our hands" He chuckled.

" I see that." She replied. He grumbled at her.

" Sooner or later I will make you laugh at one of my jokes." He said determined. She gave him a look that said yeah right.

" Tyr your best. You won't hear a giggle out of me." She stated. " Are we going to try and find this guy or what?" She asked.

" Nope. I've got a better fish to fry." He answered back.

" Lame." She grumbled. He walked up to her and got close to her face.

" Well party pooper. I want you to be my spy." He said.

" Who am I supposed to spy on?" She asked.

" Batman."

" Are you serious! " She shouted at him. " I'll get caught. He's got twice as much fighting skill as me. Plus they say he can even disappear. One second he's there, you take your eyes off him for another second then you look up and he's gone. I can't do that."

_She does have a point. _Joker started to pace again, deep in thought. He couldn't afford to lose the only good fighter in his gang.

" You can try to get as close to him without being seen. Can you do that toots?" He asked.

" I can try but their won't be any guarantees." She replied. Khristen had gotten use to her nickname and didn't get mad at it anymore.

" Alright babe. That's my girl." he smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder. " You'll start spying tomorrow night." he announced.

" Any particular reason as to why Batman?"

" _Can't be too careful with all those weirdo's around." _He giggled.


	9. Batman sighting

**Ch: 9: Batman Sighting **

For nearly a week and a half Khristen found no sigh of Batman. Her plan was she would find someone stealing and she would watch Batman beat that guy up. She never found that either. Tonight she went out early. She head towards the building that had the infamous spotlight on the roof. She got on the roof by walking up the fire escape. She waited patiently for two hours. Then the Commissioner came out and turned on the spotlight. He looked to be an older guy. In his late forties early fifties. He had black hair that was turning grey and a black moustache. He had blue eyes that were behind glasses. Ten minutes later Batman showed up.

He sure did look like a bat. He had on all black with a dark brown utility belt. His mask had pointed ears and a small pointed nose. The only thing that was bear o his face was his lips and his chin. His black cape was blowing in the slight breeze. In the light Khristen thought the fabric might have been velvet but she doubted it.

" We're stuck. We don't know where to go." The Commissioner said first. " We've been trying to go after the Joker who escaped Arkham but the other guy keeps popping up." Khristen could tell that he was frustrated.

" Make one Joker the priority." Batman said in a very deep voice. " Go after the one that got out of Arkham. He's more dangerous, now that he is probably full healed. He might go after the other Joker. If we find the original we just might get both." _Wow Batman reads the papers too. Who would have know! _

" Thanks for the help. We'll go after the one who got out of Arkham. That's final." Khristen kept her eyes on Batman as Gordan didn't. He move quickly and was gone an instant later, having jumped off the roof. Gordan looked back and saw that his friend was gone. He turned off the spotlight and went back inside.

Khristen continued to walk down the dark streets of Gotham. Her luck had doubled that night. She heard a shattering of a window. She ran quickly in the direction of the sound. Sure enough she saw two punks pulling a robbery. She waited. her luck doubled because Batman showed up. She had seen him twice in one night. This was going to be a rare opportunity and she knew it. She just watched the fight unfold. He took out both men easily as one, two, three. The fight didn't even last longer than a minute she estimated. He punched one guy in the stomach than hit him in the back and he fell to the floor out of breath. He kicked the other guy in the stomach. As he kneeled over Batman hit him in the back of the head. He then he hit the other guy on the side of the head. Both guys were K.O. Batman turned to leave. That's when Khristen's lucked changed. Batman spotted her.

She bolted. She ran for it. Batman however landed in front of her instantly. She went for a punch. He caught her hand easily. he went to elbow her but she dodged it and kneeled down. She wrenched her hand out of his gloved one and swept his feet out form under him with hers. He fell and landed on his back. She managed to land a few more punches on his face. Finally he caught her wrist again. He punched her in the chest and this time she fell. He turned her over so he was on top of her. He grabbed her shoulders and held her tightly. Before he could do or say anything to her she landed a kick in the stomach and he fell over again. She got up and ran for it. he tried to grab her but she didn't have a long coat on. She disappeared into the shadows. That remind him of his tricks. He looked anyway for a moment. Figuring she was a very fast runner he decided to call it a night and walked back to the tumbler.

Khristen didn't run very far. She got in place where she blended in with the shadows. She waited ten minutes after he was out of her eye sight. She just wanted to be safe. Then she went back to the factory.


	10. Fight

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love it. As I have said before updates are now limited to the weekends. School had started. Sorry about that. **

**Ch: 10: Fight **

Khristen immediately went to Joker to tell him the news.

" Well what happened?" He demanded.

" I went to the spotlight building. I saw the commissioner and Batman. They're going after the other Joker that got out of Arkham. They say if they find him that they'll find us."

" I told you we have to be careful." He glanced at her and noticed her lip was bleeding. He grabbed her chin and took a look at it. " What is that?" he demanded.

" I got in a fight with Batman." She said.

" What!" He shouted at her.

" I got out of it quickly. I waited ten minutes after he was out of my sight before I left to come back here." She argued. He let go of her face. Then he did something that shocked her. He drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. She was in complete shock for a moment.

" You weren't suppose to get caught girl." He growled at her. She glared back at him. Then she punched him back hard in the face. He was sent reeling back and now his lip was bleeding.

" You hit me I will hit you back." She growled at him. He was shocked to see tears were starting to from in her eyes. " Sorry boss." She said quietly. She ran out of the room with tears rolling down her face. _She's never called me boss before. _He grabbed a jar of candy and walked after her. He knew she liked to go to the roof. He had caught her a few times on the roof staring at the stars. Sure enough she was at her usual spot. She was staring at the stars again. He sat down next to her.

" See anything good up there?" He asked her quietly. She glanced at him and every time a tear ran down her face she quickly brushed them away as if to hide them.

" Sorry I punched you boss." She said.

" Fist of don't ever call me boss. You are forbidden to call me that." He said harshly. She nodded a yes. " Second, why did you get upset?" He asked in a normal tone.

" I guess I respect you too much. I think your jokes are starting to have an effect on me." He looked at the jar he picked at random.

" Jelly beans." He said on que. She couldn't help it this time. She let out a laugh. " Finally I got you." He shouted triumphantly. Khristen let out a fit of giggles. He showed her the jar and she took a hand full of jelly beans. They quieted down a bit. He carefully wiped the tears away from her face very gently. Khristen didn't love Joker, she liked him. She had great respect for him. She thought of him as a father to her in way. She wouldn't dare say that out loud. She wondered how he felt about her. _He probably could care less. _" Come on Khrissy. Why don't we forget about tonight's mishap and start over." _Khrissy, that's a new one. _

" Sure." They acted normal again but they both knew that the other was a bit tense right now. Joker was starting to get attached to the girl. he couldn't afford to lose her in more ways than one. When things got ugly she wasn't afraid to get ugly and fight back. She was as loyal as anyone could get. They just needed to be ready when the other Joker came along. He wondered how she felt about him?


	11. Meeting

**Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Hope you like it.**

**Ch: 11: Meeting **

While Khristen was doing her job spying on Batman she got leads on the other Joker. Her suspicions were confirmed when several people said that he was hiding in an abandoned fairground. She did get several more sightings of Batman, but she stayed a good distance away from the action this time. About three days after the fight she told Joker about the hideout.

" You're sure it might be that place?" He asked her seriously.

" Yes, about ten punks told me all the same thing." She replied.

" Well then let's stop and say hi."

xxxxxxxxxx

Harley was playing with the hyenas. They turned out to be pretty cute actually. Joker was deep in thought. His wrist was all healed and the cast was off and his bruises were gone. Then the infernal hyenas started to bark. _Somebody's here. _

" Go check it out." He ordered Harley. She did what she was told. Harley didn't see anyone but the hyenas knew someone was here by their growling.

" What is it babies?" She asked them sweetly. Then she saw the fake Joker walking toward her casually with his hands behind his back.

" Hi there Harley. My you sure got interesting pets but the suite you." He started to giggle.

" Get him." She ordered the hyenas. Both pets charged at Joker. One leapt into the air. Joker thrusted his hand forward. **Zap!** The hyena received an electrocution from the buzzer ring on his finger. That hyena went down. The other exotic animal stood by it's fallen partner and growled. " End of the line... Ed" He said and giggled. The hyena ran right in front of him and bit him in the knee. Joker let out a yelp and kicked the infernal thing hard. It let out a yelp and went still. " Babies." Harley cried. She did a cartwheel and managed to get a two foot kick right in to the fake's chest. They both fell to the ground with Harley on top. As their fight continued Harley failed to see Khristen sneak into the tent.

xxxxxxxxxx

Khristen quietly went into the big top. Or at least that's what it looked like to her. She saw the other Joker sitting at a table. _He's waiting for my Joker to come in. _She sneaked up close to him as possible. She was a few feet away when he suddenly spun around and faced her.

" Hello there." He said. She jumped in surprise. She was hoping her didn't hear her. To Khristen he looked like a scary clown. He had white face paint on all over his face. Black circles around his brown eyes and red paint on his lips. His makeup smile didn't end at his lips. He had scars too. His were twisted upward on his cheeks so it looked like he was smiling, even though he wasn't at the moment. He had dyed his hair green but Khristen guessed that his hair color was a very dirty blond. His outfit was also like her Joker. His suite was _dark _purple and he had a _green _shirt instead of orange. He didn't have a _flower _and he had o a purple jacket on as well. His gloves were _purple _instead of white. Khristen just stood there amazed at his face. She glared into his eyes as he slowly walked over to her.

" You are beautiful." He said. Khristen heard a **click **and saw that he had a switchblade in his hand. He slowly circled her. She made sure she kept her eyes on his. When he was facing her again he spoke. " You look nervous." The knife was dangerously close to her chest but neither person cared. " Is it the scars? He asked in a curious tone. " Wanna know how I got them." He asked darkly. He stepped towards her and grabbed the back of her neck. She twisted her head back and forth to get away but he held her too tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut. " Come here. Look at me." He growled. She did. He looked even more menacing this close to her.

" So I had a wife. She was beautiful like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day the carve her face." He touched her gently and Khristen began to tremble. " And we've got no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this." He points to his scars. " To myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me!" Joker shouted the last statement and shook Khristen a bit. " Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling." The hand with the knife leaves her face and she slams her open palm into his face. He groans and stumbles backwards. " You got a little fight in you I like that." He licks his lips and advances towards her again.

" Helloooooooo." A cheerful voice sang. They both turn and they see Jack** ( this is the animated Joker and the one from The Dark Knight will be know as the Joker to make things easier on the reader I hope this helps) **holding Harley tightly by her arms. Joker let out a frustrated sigh.

" Oh so you're the fake." he growled.

" No. No. No. You had your chance. Now it's my turn." Jack replied.

" Interesting girl you've got here." He nodded towards Khristen.

" She's the best you can get." Jack stated proudly.

" Let's see." Then without warning Joker threw his knife at Khristen. Without missing a beat she caught the knife easily. She threw the knife back at him. He caught it... or so he thought. " Shit." He groaned. The blade impaled his hand. He flinched as he quickly pulled it out. He glared at her and threw the knife again, but not at her but at Jack. The blade its mark. it impaled into Jack's shoulder and this caused him to let go of Harley. She went to confront Khristen. Harley got luck that time because Khristen was paying attention to Jack and not her. Harley got a big punch that slammed into her face.

" Hands of ninja girl." She taunted. She turned back to Joker and saw him stalking towards the imposter. **Bang! **Khristen punched Harley back in the face. She did a 360 and landed a kick in Harley's chest. Harley was still going bacwards when she got another hit in the face. She groaned and fell to the ground.

Joker pulled the knife out of Jack and was trying to stab him again. Jack caught his wrist and with his other hand punched Joker in the face. He slammed Joker's wrist into the ground and the knife went flying, immediately forgotten. Joker scrambled for the table.

" how about a magic trick?' He asked suddenly. He slammed a sharpened pencil into the table." I'm going to make this pencil disappear." Jack squeezed his flower and the acid squirted out and melted the pencil.

" Made you look." Jack shouted as he ran to the other side of the table and tried to punch Joker. He got air as it was dodged and jack received a blow to the stomach. As he doubled over in pain Joker slammed his interlocked fists into his back. Jack fell to the out f breath. Even though he was a few inches taller than her, Khristen wrapped her arm around his throat. Instinctively he grabbed her arm and fell to his knees.

" Got you." She teased. Harley came to the rescue and slammed a punch into the back of her head. Khristen cried out in pain and let go of Joker as she held her head. Joker spun around and pinned Khristen to the ground. He traced her eye with his gloved fingers.

" Whys so serious?" he said in a very dark tone. Harley handed Joker his knife. He traced her neckline with the blade. She didn't flinch. She wasn't showing fear. He slapped her across the face. She gritted her teeth and kicked him where it hurt. Joker let out a big yelp and jumped off of her. Before Harley knew it Khristen grabbed the jester and threw her into the table, breaking it into pieces. She was glad to see her Joker was getting up. He was holding his bleeding shoulder. Khristen hurried to Jack's side while Joker was recovering form the latest hit.

" Hey get back here." Harley shouted. She boldly stepped in front of Khristen.

" Out of my way lady." Khristen snapped. Harley made a quick swipe with her fist but missed. Khristen saw it coming ahead of time and maneuvered to get behind Harley. With one final blow, Khristen pushed Harley right into Joker. They fell to the ground with a grunt and a thud. Khristen grabbed Jack and they ran for it. For now the rivals would have to settle for a tie. 


	12. Aftermath

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Ch: 12: Aftermath **

Joker didn't say much to Khristen as he drove back to the factory. She bandage his shoulder as best as she could. She was fourteen and of course she had no clue as to how to drive. Joker made a mental note to teach her that soon. A few minutes into the ride it had stopped bleeding. Khristen continually glanced at him nervously.

" Do I have something in my teeth?" Joker asked and let out a big smile. Khristen groaned.

" no Did I mess up Joker?" She asked seriously.

" No you did great. Personally Harley needs a few fighting lessons." He let out a smirk. " I wanted to leave anyway. My shoulder was hurting and they weren't much fun." He explained.

" Oh ok. That's all I needed to hear. Your back to normal." Khristen returned her gaze back to the window.

xxxxxxxxxx

When they got back to the factory Joker put on an act. He gave Khristen a wink and pretended to be all grumpy. They stared at him for a moment. It was too long because he got angry or so they thought.

" What are you looking at boys?" He shouted at them. Khristen bit her lip to keep from laughing as they turned their gazes to the floor and the boys closest to him retreated in fear. They both went into separate rooms. She landed on her bed and Khristen let out a fit of giggles. Another reason the boys didn't bother her was because the Joker had personally giver Khristen her very own room. They thought that she was special to him so they didn't mess with her much and that was fine by her. She checked her body to make sure she wasn't bleeding. Then Joker just barged into the room.

" Ever heard of knocking?" She demanded.

" Nope" He grinned. He had taken off his overcoat and his orange shirt. He did have a purple tang top on. he showed off his bandaged shoulder. She sighed at his tang top. She had been in his gang over a month know and she still hadn't gotten use to his choice of colors. She was interested in the fact that his skin was white like his makeup. Apparently his whole body had been bleached.

" Now what are we going to do?" She asked. "I mean, we both know where the other is." She pointed out.

" I know toots. We're going to stay here. At least for now." He answered back.

" He's kind of creepy." She said. He glanced at her.

" What did he do?"

" He told how he got the scars. I think he must have made it up because I've heard that he has a lot of versions." She said casually. She waited for his response.

" Whatever. I guess this means until we meet again." He exclaimed. He waved goodbye and happily walked out of the room. Khristen sighed and got ready for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hyenas were fine. They acted as if nothing happened. Harley had given them a big, raw, steak, and a bone. They acted like dogs. Harley couldn't say the same thing about Joker. He was a machine gun. With his temper it came out in short controlled bursts.

" That girl was good." He said.

" What are we going to do Mistah J?" Harley asked.

" I don't know yet." He growled. Harley walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder.

" Why don't we just shoot them" She stated. He sneered and slapped Harley hard. She fell against one half of the fallen table confused.

" No!" he shouted at her. " They don't deserve a quick death." His volume went down but the angry tone was still their. " Guns are too quick. You can't get all the little emotions." A familiar click sounded to Harley's ears and his switchblade traced her throat. " In their last moments... people show you who they really are. So in a way I know a lot of people then their friends ever did." He shoved the knife back into his pocket, but continued to glare at her. " That girl is fascinating. She's good. Really good." Harley hide her look of jealousy.

" Are we going after her?" Harley asked quietly. He turned and walked away from her.

" No without him she'll be nothing. We're going after the armature."


	13. Conversation with the Enemy

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. It helps out a lot. Now I have a task for you readers. In your reviews send in a vote weather Batman should have a girl sidekick as well. Yes I am talking about Batgirl. Send in a vote as to weather Batgirl should come into the story or not. Thanks now on with the show. **

**Ch: 13: Conversation With The Enemy**

After the big fight with the other Joker, Khristen resumed her work as a spy on Batman. The first day she had no luck, which meant no sightings. The second night her luck changed. She was walking back to the factory, as she thought she was done for the night. She was wrong. She was surprised that Joker met her about fifteen minutes form the factory.

" What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

" Going for a walk in the park." He chuckled.

" Ssh." She said suddenly. Thankfully for her he did shut up. She heard it. It was the sound of a cloth blowing in the wind. _Batman! _She snatched up her knife and spun around. **Thud! **The Caped Crusader landed right in front of her. Joker shouted in surprises as she went for the stabbing blow. He caught her wrist hard and twisted her arm behind her back. She clenched her teeth in pain.

" What do you want?" She demanded.

" You're coming with me." He said in his usual deep voice.

" Right." She laughed. As hard as she could she slammed her foot into his boot. He let out a grunt of surprise and let her go. She snatched up her fallen knife. Joker pushed her away and stood in front of her, holding a gun in his hand. Batman didn't advance.

" Hello Bats." Joker said

" Let the girl go Joker. this girl needs to come with me." He said.

" Why's that?" Joker asked curiously.

" She's nothing to you. Let her go." He repeated. Joker let out a laugh.

" She's staying with me. She's here of her own free will. Bats." Joker stated. Khristen was surprised to see Batman's eyes slightly widen in surprise. " Do you want a souvenir?" Joker asked him sweetly. Batman's eyes narrowed again.

" Where's the other Joker." Batman demanded. Joker shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know. How should I know? What am I his GPS system?" Joker said sarcastically. Khristen was starting to tell Batman was getting impatient. She moved closer to Joker and got ready for him.

" I'll ask one more time. Where is he." Batman nearly shouted.

" I told you I don't know Bats." Joker shouted back. Batman lunged for him. Khristen pushed Joker out of the way just in time. Batman fell on top of her hard. He grabbed her roughly by the waist. Holding her tightly he fired his rappelling gun. Suddenly they were both in the air ans Khristen was screaming. They landed quickly on a rooftop nearby. She was breathing hard and trying to get away from Batman. He held her shoulders too tightly for her liking.

" Where is he?" He shouted at her this time.

" We honestly don't know." She shouted back. " All we know is that Harley Quinn girl is with him." he tilted his head curiously at her.

" How do you know that?" He said in a normal volume.

" She got busted at our hideout. She was spying on us." She said. She punched Batman in the face and ran for it. He pushed a button on his sleeve and eight spikes hit her in the arm and shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She crawled away from him as he advanced towards her. He grabbed her bad arm to get her attention.

" You're sure?" He said.

" Yes." She cried. The spikes were hurting like hell.

" Fine. Stay with that guy as long as you want. You'll pay for it in the end." He stated. With that, he released her. He walked over to the other side of the rooftop and jumped.


	14. Angry Tips

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Ch: 14: Angry Tips **

As soon Batman was Khristen burst into tears. She never felt so scared before in her life. Her arm hurt like crazy. She found the fire escape and scrambled down it. She wasn't in the direction of the factory so she went to her right and saw Joker. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly. She breathed a sigh of relief. She felt safe and protected in his arms.

" Let's get out of here." He said. She nodded ayes. They hurried back to the factory. The boys were staring, apparently too much, because this time Joker did get angry. " What are you staring at?" He snarled as them. They scattered out of his path of destruction. Joker guided Khristen to his room and this time gently sat her on the bed. He stared at her bloody arm for a moment. " For once I'm stuck without a punch line." He groaned. He looked under his bed for a moment and grabbed a first aid kit he snuck in a while ago. " This is going to hurt." He stated. Khristen turned her head away as her pulled out the spikes. The process was hurting like hell. The whole time Khristen clenched the bed tightly, had her eyes tightly closed, and clenched her teeth. She did eventually let out a few cries of pain. The last three spikes were the killers. The tips were in deep and the tips had broken off. Joker had to get pliers to get these pieces of metal out. Khristen was starting to get nervous. She was feeling sick in the stomach and dizzy. The first tip was the easiest of the three of course. Joker got that one out in one pull.

" Everything will have to go." he said. He was happy that she let out a giggle. He only said that to calm her down a little bit. He went for another tip. She grunted as he dug the pliers into her skin. He got a hold of the tip and pulled. The blasted thing got stuck halfway. " Oh crud." He said out loud. " Opps sorry." He said to her. He didn't mean to say that out loud. He grabbed the part of the tip that was protruding out of her skin. He managed to get that on out. He threw it into the garbage can next to him that was full of bloody spikes.

" Can we stop for a minute?" Khristen begged.

" No, it's the last tip." He replied. Khristen sighed and let him finish. He had to sink the pliers really deep into her arm this time. Just by doing that she began to feel faint. She started to sweat and closed her eyes tightly shut. She muffled her whimpers by keeping her mouth closed. He got a hold of the metal and started to pull. Khristen groaned when he lost it. The pliers came off of the tip. _Shit!_ He went for the tip and got a gentle grip on the tip. He slowly pulled out the tip so this way he wouldn't lose it this time. Khristen let out a sigh of relief and fell on her back on the bed. It took nearly an hour to get the spikes out of her arm.

" Last thing." Joker said. She groaned as she stood up again. Joker quickly bandaged her arm. The wounds went form the bottom of her armpit to her elbow. Their were multiple cuts most of them were really deep. Batman got her good.

" Why did you lie to Batman?" She asked.

" I want to finish that guy myself. I can't let Bats get in the way." He answered. She nodded in understanding.

" Thanks for your help." She said.

" No problem Khristen." He said back.

" Oh my gosh. You said my name. It's a sigh of the apocalypse." She exclaimed. Joker chuckled.

" You making a joke _is _a sigh of the apocalypse." Joker said back. They giggled at each other for a moment. Joker got up and went to get a water for her. When he got back with the bottle she was asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form. he gently picked her up and carried her to her room. The boys instantly disappeared when he opened the door. He gentle laid her down on her bed. She woke up a moment later.

" Goodnight Joker." She whispered.

" Goodnight toots." He winked.

" i knew you were going to say that. I knew it wouldn't last long." She pointed out. She gave Joker a hug, which he returned. She waved goodbye as he walked out of the room and put the water bottle at the edge of her bed.


	15. Rivals Meet Again

**Ok readers Joker's back in town!! Sorry for the long wait. I had a bad weekend last week. Hope you like these new chapters. Thanks for putting up with the wait. Hope I didn't drive anyone crazy. What am I talking about!? It's a story about not one but two Jokers. Readers, you should be lucky I haven't gone crazy yet. Never mind I'll shut up now. **

**Ch: 15: Rivals Meet Again**

Khristen felt a lot better the next day. She woke up around noon. The minute she opened her eyes like clockwork Joker walked into the room.

" Wakey. Wakey." He said in his usual cheerful tone. Khristen covered her head with her pillow and groaned. Joker ripped the covers off of her body. Glancing out of her pillow for a moment she tried to snatch the covers away but only got air. She returned to her pillow. " Yahoo." Joker cackled. All of a sudden he body slammed her. She made a gagging sound form her pillow. He tried to snatch the pillow but she held on to it tightly.

" Go away" She shouted, but it was muffled by the pillow. He started to poke at her side and she let go of the pillow. She was ticklish there.

" It's time to wake up toots." He said in her ear. She glared at him.

" Fine. Can I get dressed please?" She said. Joker jumped off of her and exited the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Their was nothing interesting going on in the daylight hours. That was the time for normal people. The night hours were their time to play. This night was going to be interesting.

" Hey Boss!" One of the boys shouted. Joker turned and stared at the kid.

" What is it?" He demanded.

" Their's some guys here that want to see you. They say they killed this other Joker." Khristen turned and was interested in the conversation. " They brought the body." He finished. A few other guys came in and brought something big, covered in a black garbage bag. They put the body bag on the table. Joker uncovered one of the bags and the scarred face of the other Joker appeared. Khristen looked at the men. one of the boys seemed out of place. Suddenly Joker stood up and stabbed the two of Jack's men in the gut. He snatched up his switchblade and grabbed Jack by his shirt and put the blade at his throat.

" Hello again. Figured you wanted to see me alive." Joker teased. Khristen heard a click as she realized a gun was pressed to her temple.

" Hi, ninja girl." Harley giggled. Neither hostage dared to move.

" You want to know how I got these scars?" Jack didn't answer so Joker continued. " My father was a drinker, and a fiend, and one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. _Not. One. Bit._" Khristen got a chill down her spine as he said the last three words. " So me watching, he takes the knife to her. Laughing while he does it. He turns to me and says "Why so serious?" Khristen flinched at his tone that was low and dark. " He comes at me with the knife " Why so serious?" He sticks the blade in my mouth." Joker puts his switchblade in Jack's mouth. Khristen tried to go to him but Harley dug the gun into her temple. " Why so serious." Joker repeats. " Let's put a smile on that face. And..." Joker's eyes turn towards Khristen. She starts to get nervous. He stares coldly at her. " Hello beautiful" He purrs at her. He nods towards Jack and Harley shoves the gun into his back and drags him away from the scene. Joker casually walked towards her.

" What do you want?" She asked sternly. Joker circled her again. All she saw was the gleaming blade of his switchblade. Finally he was in front of her again. She didn't like the black circles around his eyes. It made him look evil. She couldn't hide it anymore and her hands started to shake. She started to walk backwards in fear.

" What's the matter?" He asked politely. " Is it the scars?" He asked. he advanced as she retreated. She bumped into the wall and realized she was cornered. He traced her face with his gloved hand.

" What do you want?" She asked fearfully.

" I want you." he finally answered. She tried to run but he caught her and shoved her back into the wall. " It's ok beautiful. I don't want you in the way that you're thinking." He giggled. " No. No. Ni. I would never stoop _that low._" he emphasized the last two words in a dark voice. She looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" I want you to be on my team. Be in my group." He explained.

" I don't understand." She whispered.

" I can teach you things the rooky can't teach. It's not about money. It's about sending a message." She was starting to get it know.

" What do you know?" She asked a little bit calmer.

" Come with me and find out." He answered. She would never leave Jack. She was afraid of _this_ Joker. She looked him straight in the eye.

" No deal." She said. His lips turned into a sneer and he slapped her. She purposely fell to the floor. She did a kick and swept his legs out. He fell flat on his back and dropped the knife. She snatched up the knife took aim and fired. At the same time Harley, who had been watching, fired her gun at the same time. Neither girl missed. The knife went deep into Harley's hand. The jester screamed and dropped the gun.

The bullet hit Khristen right in her left shoulder. From the force of the impact she lost her balance and fell. She groaned in pain, clutching her bleeding shoulder. She opened her eyes just to see Harley get her butt whipped. First Jack hit her in the gut, then the face, then she shoved her into the wall. He started to run towards her. She saw a shadow come over and realized it was the Joker. Joker snarled and waited.

" No." She cried out. She tried to rise only to have the agonizing pain return. Jack threw a punch at Joker only for him to catch it. With his other hand he punched Jack in the face. He grunted in response to the blow. Joker tired to kick Jack but he blocked it with his arms. Jack slammed his fist into Joker's gut. He groaned and doubled over. Jack twisted Joker's arm.

" What are you doing?" Joker groaned.

" Fighting dirty." Jack answered. he twisted Joker's arm harder and he let out another groan. With a swift kick Joker was swept back two feet.

" Freeze clown." Someone said. The rivals turned and saw Harley pointing her gun at Jack. Khristen's eyes narrowed at the jester. Khristen groaned and slowly stood up.

" Harley Quinn." She said. Harley's attention went immediately to the teen. " You're a rookie." She said darkly. Harley's jaw dropped and she lowered her gun.

" No I'm not." Harley argued.

" You just fired to protect yourself. You don't know how to fight. _Doctor_." Khristen said coldly. Tears started to form in her eyes but they disappeared as her fury came.

" You little brat." Harley screamed. She pulled the trigger. Somehow Jack pulled Khristen out of the was and the bullet made sparks as it hit the machine. Joker grabbed Harley and ran form the scene. 


	16. Feelings

**Ch:16: Feelings **

As Joker hauled Khristen to her feet he shouted orders to the boys.

" I want all of you to keep on eye on everything tonight" He shouted. The boys scrambled to get to their stations. Khristen groaned in his arms. She was starting to get dizzy.

" Am I drunk?" She asked dully.

" Nope just crazy." He replied. " Get a tang top on. It will make things easier. She put one on with a little help. " Hold on tight and watch the valuables.: he said as she forced her to sit on her bed. " It's going to be a bumpy ride." he said. She let out a weak giggle. he quickly got his first aid kit out of his room. _Oh shit! _She saw him pull out _his _switchblade and realized he was going to get the bullet out with the knife. He put his white gloved hand on her sweaty face. " Close your eyes Khristen." He whispered. She did as what she was told. The blade went deep into her skin. She bit her lip to keep form screaming. The blade went deeper still. When the blade hit the bullet she couldn't hold it anymore. She opened her mouth and cried out in agony. She fell flat on her back, the blade still in her shoulder, and withered in pain. Joker grabbed her good shoulder and arm.

" No!" She screamed. " Get off. You're hurting me." She cried.

" Stop moving! I have to get the bullet out." Joker shouted back. he grabbed her face and held it tightly. " Breath slowly." He ordered. Her frantic breathing slowed down steadily. Then she calmed down. He went back to work. He started to carve the hole around the bullet bigger. All the while Khristen was holding his left arm tightly. he stabbed the knife deeper into the wound and she groaned in pain. The blood was getting darker on her mattress. With the knife he slowly scrapped the bullet out. Khristen let out a deep sigh when the bullet came out.

" Sorry." She said weakly.

" Bullets hurt." he answered. " It's not a big deal."

" Really?" She asked curiously. He pulled out needle and thread. She flinched when he started to stitch her shoulder wound. " I though you smiled at stuff that wasn't a big deal." She added.

" Oh no you won't hear a giggle out of me." he chirped. She rolled her eyes at him.

" You're really weird." She said.

" How the high and mighty forget so soon. Haven't you gotten use to it by now." He smiled. She rolled her eyes again. She flinched as he was finished. When he was done he gave her a little play hit on ht head.

What was that for?" She groaned.

" You're crazy. You nearly got yourself killed. What were you thinking?" he demanded.

" I was trying to get the gun off of you." She said. Joker breathed a heavy sigh.

" What am I going to do with you toots?" He said.

" Why do you worry?" She asked quietly.

" I don't know. Because I like you I guess." He replied nervously.

" What do you mean?"

" Well I fell like a parent towards you." he explained.

" Funny I always thought you were like a father figure to me." She replied.

" Well maybe this can work out." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

" Ow! Shoulder!" She shouted. He jumped off of her and lost his balance. He fell to the floor flat on his back. They both burst into laughter. They continued to laugh until tears ran down their faces. They ran out of a breath and clamed down. Khristen smiled at Joker as he stood up. He kneeled down next to her so he was eye level with her on the bed. He laid his arms on down on the bed, with his knees on the floor he continued to stare at her curiously. His fingers went through her raven hair. She giggled and blushed. He kissed her on the forehead.

" Night toots" He winked.

" Night Joker." She said. he was almost to the door when she spoke again. " Do you have a name?" She asked. He turned and stared at her for a moment.

" Jack. Jack Naiper." he said.

" That's nice. Thanks." She smiled.

" No problem toots." He giggled as he left the room.


	17. UhOh

**Ch:17: Uh-Oh!**

Joker forced Khristen to stay in bed for three days. She welcomed the rest as she caught up on some sleep. On the fourth day Joker let her up during the day but refused to let her go at night. It was a full week before she was fully active again. She was alone as usual. Joker never went with her on her spy missions. However she was hoping to find the other Joker as well. She was walking in the narrows when trouble started. Somebody grabbed her from behind and slammed her into a wall. The scarred face of the Joker started at her.

" hi beautiful." he said. She struggled but he put his knife to her face. " What's the rush? I just wanted to talk." he said innocently.

" What do you want?" She growled.

" Did you think about my offer?" He asked.

" I told you. I'm not interested." She replied.

" You should be. Let me tell you something. I noticed that nobody panics when everything goes according to plan. Even if the plan is horrifying." Khristen stopped struggling and was _actually _listening. " If I saw to the press tomorrow that a gang banger will get shot, or a truck of soldiers will be blown up, nobody panics. But if I say one little mayor will die. Well than everyone _losses their minds." _He shook his hands in the air in aggravation. He put his knife in his pocket and pulled out a gun. Khristen got nervous as he put the gun in her hand and cocked it.

" Introduce a little _Anarchy. _Upset the establishment and everything becomes _chaos. _I'm an Agent of Chaos." He put to gun to his forehead that was smeared with white paint. " Oh and you know the one thing about chaos. _It's fair." _Khristen couldn't believe it.

" Wow." She was fascinated.

" You know I'm right." he smiled. " Say what's your name?" She was silent for a moment. He snatched the gun out of her hands and shoved it into her gut.

" Khristen." She shouted.

" Good girl." He smiled again. " So Khristen, why are you with this other Joker fake?"

" He's my friend." She growled back at him. He burst into a high pitch laughter.

" You little fool. I can tell that guy doesn't care diddly squat about you." he stated Khristen looked over her shoulder for a second.

" Uh-oh!" She said. Joker turned around and received a blow to the jaw.

" Hey Bats. How've you been?" He asked cheerfully. Batman didn't answer and advance towards the Joker. Khristen took her chance. She ran as Batman and the Joker fought. She twisted and turned in alleyways. Unfortunately Batman still found her and landed stealthily in front of her. She almost slid into him.

" What?" She asked nervously.

" Where's the _other _Joker?" he demanded in his usual deep voice.

" Don't have a clue." She stated. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the wall. She cried out as he dug his gloved fingers into her shoulder wound.

" Where is he?" he shouted at her.

" I don't know what his plans are. He might be pulling a heist or he could just be at the hideout. _I don't know!" _She shouted at him. His grip loosened a little bit.

" A girl like you shouldn't be out on the streets" he said. Khristen looked at him puzzled. _That was unexpected. _

" Why should you care?" She snapped back. He let go of her shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relief. She went to walk away but he grabbed her right wrist. She stared hard at him just like he did.

" Both of you lied tome. Where is the hideout of the scarred Joker?" he demanded. She managed to shake his arm off of her wrist.

" Leave us alone." She growled.

" I have to find this man." he replied.

" We'll deal with him. He's our problem. Got it." She said still in a dark tone.

" he'll kill you."

" Not if we kill him first." She replied.


	18. Captured

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like these new chapters! **

**Ch: 18: Captured **

When Khristen told Joker what happened he was worried but not as worried as before. He was glad that she didn't tell Batman where Joker was. ( word for younger viewers, lying is not a good thing. Don't lie to anyone!!) Everything went peaceful for a week after the incident. For three nights while Khristen was out spying Joker was out pulling heists. They got a nice cash flow and Joker even got a few more first aid kits. Joker was even nice enough to get Khristen a laptop. This way she wouldn't get bored. Somehow Joker got electricity to the factory. Khristen had yet to figure that out. It was the start of October when things started to get popping. Khristen was doing her usual run of the city. She just got off the roof of one building when two thugs came up form behind her. She punched one in the face that was behind her. ( The infamous punch when the bad guy is sneaking up behind and then BAM!) Then she did a 360 and did a kick that swept the legs out form the other guy. As a bonus he hit his head on the building bricks.

" Amateurs." She said.

" Not really Ninja girl." A female voice said from behind her. Khristen turned around just in time to see Harley land a double foot kick into her chest. The teen was kicked so hard shoe collided with the brick and her head slammed into it. She tried to fight from blacking out but failed. In a minute Khristen was unconscious. Harley giggled at her fallen form. Joker walked out of the shadows and let out a chuckle.

"_A bird in the hand..." _

**Sorry this chapter is really short. **


	19. Horror

**Ch: 19: Horror **

Khristen woke up sitting on leather. She could tell her hands were tied behind her back because when she tried to move her wrists the wouldn't budge. The ropes were digging into her skin. A car door opened and she saw Joker.

" Oh good you're awake." He said. He grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her out of the car. It was raining out and the building in front of her looked like a haunted house. It was an unfamiliar one. Joker shoved her forward into the abandoned lot. Harley was close behind her. Inside, the place looked like a mess. Debris was scattered everywhere, doors hung off of their hinges , and leaks were everywhere.

" What is this place?" Khristen asked.

" This place my dear is Arkham Asylum." She looked at him confused. " It's form the 1980's. The other building claims to have a higher security system." They went past a pair of double doors. Khristen didn't like this room. The debris had been cleared away and it had electricity. She got nervous because all she saw was lab equipment. She also saw a table that had restraints on it. She turned and tried to run.

" Oh no. Hold it!" Harley said. Joker and Harley grabbed her arms. She struggled as they dragged her to the table. She was slammed onto the metal. Joker held her shoulders tightly and Harley put the restraints on her ankles. Joker pulled out his knife and sawed off the ropes. She didn't dare flinch as the blade cut into her flesh a few times. As soon as Kristen was free Harley grabbed one wrist while Joker grabbed the other. The restraints went tightly against her wrists. She grunted as Joker rolled the table into the lab area. She tried desperately to get lose. Khristen felt something hook up onto the table. Sweat erupted on her forehead. She wanted to go home. Back to Jack.

" Their's a thing for people like us. They call it electroshock therapy." Joker said. She didn't like his sinister tone. He walked away and titled the table forward and she had a better view of Harley. Joker let out a big smile and pulled a lever. Joker felt exhilarated as Khristen let out a high pitch scream of pure agony as the volts ran through her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

" Khristen!" Joker shouted. His high-pitch voice echoed throughout the factory. The boys kept quite as he called for the girl. " Anybody see her?" Before anyone could answer, " Khristen!" He shouted again. One boy answered.

" Last time I saw her she was going out on her spy mission." Joker looked at the boy as he was pacing.

" So, she's always been back before five." Joker snapped back.

" Maybe she got caught by Batman." Another suggested.

" That only happened once." Joker responded.

" Maybe she dumped you." A bold voice said. Their came a laugh in the gang form everyone. Except Joker, who was glaring at the speaker. The boy had his arms crossed over his chest and his scar was a line that went down the right side of his face all the way to the beginning of his neck.

" What did you say?" Joker growled. Everybody scrambled out of the way.

" You heard me boss." Long Scar said. " I want out of this gang. I don't want to be bossed around by a dufus clown and a stupid little girl." He said in a very angry tone. Joker walked over to one of the tables and grabbed something. The he pointed the gun as Long Scar.

" This is the only way out." Joker growled. Suddenly Long Scar began to sweat.

" Sorry boss I was just kidding. I wasn't serious." He grunted as the gun came closer. _Pop!_ A few boys shouted in surprise. However Long Scar wasn't dead. It was a fake flag gun that had POW on it. Joker giggled and waved it in the air.

" So was I kid." Long Scar breathed a sigh of relief. When Joker pulled the trigger again. The gunshot rang out and a bullet hit Long Scar square in the chest. The boys shouted and ran as the rookies body fell to the floor. " Opps. No I wasn't." Joker growled. The bullet came through the mini flag pole in the gun. Joker casually put the gun back on the table. " Any more suggestions boys?" Joker asked. They all furiously nodded their heads no.

" It's obvious that we need to find Khristen. I want you all to go in groups of two and look all around the city." Joker looked as the body for a moment. " And one group of three." He added.


	20. Pain

**PhoenixBlood thanks for the review. I glad to see that I have a couple faithful readers. Attention all Batman fans: If you haven't heard already The Dark Knight will come out on DVD on December 9th in blue ray and normal format. I don't own Batman or Joker just Khristen. Now on with the show. **

**Ch:20: Pain**

She didn't know what room she was in. She didn't care. She stopped caring when she was shoved into the room the first time. Khristen was exhausted. She was in one of the old holding cells in the run down version of Arkham Asylum. She felt like she was slowly losing her sanity herself. Joker had purposely told her that she had been here for a week now just to make sure she was giving up hope of being found. She didn't care. It felt like an eternity to her instead.

Every nerve in her body was on fire. When she was in the room sometimes Joker stayed and cut her arms up with this switchblade. Her arms felt numb to her just like everything else. All she wanted was to go home to _Jack_. She knew Jack was still looking for her. She could just feel it. She couldn't eat anything. She was surprised that she even received food. She just couldn't eat. She forced herself to drink though. It hurt to eat, blink, swallow, and even breath. Her captures shocked her at least three times a day, maybe more. Se lost count after awhile. After all she didn't care. She just laid down on the hard ground and felt peace, when she was alone. She got in naps when they left her alone. They never asked her anything so Khristen figured that they were doing this for fun.

The heavy door opened and somebody walked in. The person grabbed her by her black hair that was a really bad, tangled, mess. Yanking her upward to her feet, Khristen saw it was the Joker. She was to tired to fight back as he dragged her out of the room. She was once again tied to the metal table.

" What's _your _Joker's name?" Joker asked fiercely. She didn't answer. She just stared at him blankly. His frown deepened as he walked over to the equipment out of her view. He pulled down the trigger and the pain came. As hard as she tried she could never hold back her scream. Joker always got a chill of excitement when the girl screamed. He stopped the machine after a minute and waited. When she didn't answer he did it again. Each time going a little bit longer with a little bit higher voltage. Finally she gave in.

" Jack..." She whispered. He casually walked over to her and listened.

" What?" He asked purposely in a curious tone.

" Jack Naiper." She said weakly.

" Good Girl." Joker gave her a pat on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxx

Joker had nothing. Zero. Nada. Zip. Absolutely no leads as to where Khristen was. He was worried sick about her. Quite literally too. Sometimes he would be thinking and all of a sudden he would vomit. He worried curiously sometimes if he was starting to get an ulcer. She had missing for a week now. None of his men found anything either, much to his dismay. This particular night was cold in the factory. Clouds were coming and Joker had a feeling that it might rain later. He knew he was running out of time to find her alive. It was whispered that most people only survived their first encounter with his rival. Sometimes not event the first time. Both Joker and Khristen had been luck enough to survive not one but two encounters with him. However Khristen was even more lucky to live through a third encounter. Joker feared that she would not survive the fourth.

" Boss! Hey Boss!" One of the boys shouted. He had something in his hands.

" What are you babbling about?" Joker demanded. He snatched the item away from the boy. He gave it one look and he nearly threw up again. It was Khristen's long leather jacket. It was torn up and covered in dried blood. He checked the pockets and found a piece of paper. On the paper scrolled in purple ink was one word: **Arkham**. 


	21. Witnesses to a Horrible Crime

**Ch:21: Witnesses to a Horrible Crime **

Joker took for of his men with him to the car ride to the old asylum. She was at the old Arkham Asylum. Now it was starting to rain out. he parked the car and ordered his men to split up. Joker went to the straight way route. The building was a mess. Debris was everywhere, water was dripping due to the rain. Joker heard electricity going off in the distance. Then he heard it. A high-pitch scream of pain and agony. It was Kristen was screaming. Joker started to put the pieces together. She was being tortured through electrocution. Joker couldn't take it and ran straight into the room.

" Hello their rookie." Joker said. Jack couldn't takes his eyes off of Khristen. Their were four straps around her wrists and ankles that were way too tight. Her head was bleeding and so were her arms. However her arms had deep cuts on the from a knife. She saw Jack and gave a weak smile. It took all of Jack's will power not to burst into tears.

" Let. Her. Go." Jack said fiercely.

" Sorry Joke-fake. She's to good for you." He giggled. ( Yes the taunt is similar to Bat-fake form Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, which I also don't own) Suddenly Harley appeared on Jack's right and landed a good solid punch in his face. He fell to the f ground in surprise.

" Gotcha silly boy." Harley said triumphantly. Harley was immediately attacked by one of Jack's men. She kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over. Joker hurried over and slammed his knife into his back. The kid screamed and fell over dead. Jack got up and slammed a punch at Joker. As he stumbled backwards Jack landed two more punches at him. This time Joker fell to the ground.

Jack took his chance as the other three men appeared. Jack went to the table and undid the straps on her ankles. Khristen moaned and was relived to see Jack again. She felt so happy when he traced his _white _gloved over her face. He finally freed her wrists. Khristen collapsed into his arms. She held his neck tightly for support and she started to cry. Then, suddenly someone yanked Jack away form her. Joker yanked Jack backwards and shoved him to the ground. Jack kneed him in the stomach.

Harley grabbed Khristen and dragged her away form the two fighting rivals. Khristen struggled under Harley's grip. Somehow Khristen got free form her. With the last supply of strength, Khristen shoved Harley forward. She hit the concrete hard and a crack was heard. Blood appeared from where Harley hit her head. Her eyes went glassy and she fell to the ground. Her body remained motionless.

" Harley!" Joker shouted. He ran over to her fallen form. Khristen was surprised to see tears come down his face, smudging his makeup. he slowly turned his toward his captive. " You Bitch!" he snarled at her. Khristen started to tremble and slowly stepped back.

" I'm sorry. I...I...I didn't mean to." Khristen stuttered. Joker slowly stood up and slowly stalked towards his prey. Khristen trembled uncontrollably. Jack ran and stood in front of her. Joker shouted and ran at Jack full force. He shoved Jack out of the ways and pulled out his knife. he grabbed Khristen and the knife went to her throat.

" What's the matter fake? No punch line. No joke." Jack gritted his teeth. " You see your apprentice has a very interesting voice." Jack wanted to comfort her because she was shaking bad. " I electrocuted her a lot. Can you tell.?" He giggled sinisterly. Jack narrowed his eyes at Joker. " She told me your name. Jack Naiper. Interesting name." He said.

Neither man noticed that Khristen found a gun in Joker's pocket. She quickly snatched the gun out of his pocket. She elbowed him in the stomach. Surprisingly he shoved her backwards. She cried out as she crashed into a glass jar and water poured over her and the floor. She became entangled in the wires. She cocked the gun and pointed it at Joker.

" No more." She whispered fiercely. Joker threw his knife at her and in the same instant she pulled the trigger. Joker shouted in pain as the bullet hit his chest. He fell to the ground, choking up blood and gasping for breath. He crawled towards Harley's body. He turned his head to Jack.

" Why so serious?" He gasped. he fell face down on the floor. Jack turned towards Khristen. She was trying to get out of the wires she was tangled in. His eyes widened in horror and he ran to her as fast as he could. He wasn't fast enough. She lost her balance and grabbed a lever. She screamed the most horrible sound Joker ever heard. The wires broke as she fell into the water.

The knife had hit her in the right shoulder. Blood mixed in the water. he furiously pulled the wires off of her. he gently picked her up and went to dry ground. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that she was still barely breathing. He held her tightly to his chest.

" Khristen." He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes. The closest thing to her was his arm. She grabbed his sleeve and held it tightly. Joke looked at her face and smiled. She smiled back weakly. Joker put her hand in his and gently squeezed it. She was too weak to squeeze back.

" I knew you'd come." She whispered.

" It's ok. I got you now Khristen." He whispered. She smiled weakly again as she blacked out into his chest. he couldn't stand it. He burst into tears and held his best friend tightly in his arms. Sobs racked Joker's tired body. He surveyed the scene and saw that all four of his men were dead as well. He gently lifted Khristen's tiny body in his arms. he carried her to the car, where it was still raining outside. he gently laid her down in the back. It was a terribly slow and quiet ride back to the factory.


	22. Realization

**Thanks for the reviews readers. I really appreciate the reviews. **

**Ch:22: Realization **

When the boys saw Joker carrying Khristen, they all scrambled out of his way. He paid them no mind. He carried her into his room and gently placed her onto the bed. The factory was somehow gracious enough to have a bathroom in Joker's room. He dipped a washcloth in cold water. he brushed it over her forehead and face. She slowly opened her eyes. Joker smiled weakly and waved his fingers at her.

" Hi." He said.

" Hi" She said in a very weak voice. She closed her eyes again. He cleaned her neck and the parts of her chest that were exposed. ( like neckline area!) She was starting to look better already. The mud and dirt was gone and her pale skin was showing. He took out his loyal first aid kit and was glad that he gotten more before she went missing.

Since it was the closest arm, he started with her right arm. He grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped off what was left of her sleeve. The cuts looked horrible. The cuts were a nasty red and they were surrounded by bruises. Joker let out a sigh and went to work. he dabbed hydrogen-peroxide on a cotton ball. She flinched as he dabbed at her cuts. When the bubbling and hissing went down he wiped away the dirt with his washcloth. He went through many cotton balls and had to rinse the washcloth many times for her before he bandage her arm. The bandages went all the way from her shoulder to the beginning of her palm. He did the same thing with her left arm.

Her hands and fingers had been spared from a massive beating. It took two hours but at least Joker had the satisfaction of knowing she was in less pain now. He laid down next to her. His bare white fingers traced her pale face. She wasn't facing him when she opened her eyes. She slowly turned and faced him. She crawled into Joker's arms and they held each other tightly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Khristen woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She heard Joker walking in the room. She guess he was getting dressed. She heard him muttering something under his breath.

" This place is going to blinking blue blazes? Where the devil are my socks?" He muttered. Khristen looked in front of her and saw a pair of multicolor socks. She let out a giggle that Joker heard. " Hello their. How are you feeling?" He asked.

" My body hurts and I'm tired." She replied. She slowly stood up on the bed and stared at Joker. " Your socks are over there." She pointed to the other side of the bed. He was wearing his orange shirt with purple pants and he grumbled as he walked over to other side of the bed and shoved on his socks. She stared into her lap for a moment. She saw the bandages and began to tremble. Joker noticed.

Khristen was starting to chuckle. It turned into laughter. Now, Joker was confused. He ran over to the right side of the bed. Khristen was still laughing. She shoved the sheets off of her and stood up on weak legs. Still laughing, she pushed Joker aside and walked over towards the window. She pressed her sweaty forehead against the glass. Her laughter had died down in volume. The laughter had now turned into sobs as she collapsed on her knees. Then he realized it. _She's realized what she's done. _Joker kneeled down beside and held her in his arms.

" it's ok Khristen. It's ok." He whispered. She sobbed bitterly into his chest. She calmed down a little bit later.

" It was an accident. I...I...didn't mean for it to happen." She cried.

" I know." Joker said.

" I did it. I killed them both. I just wanted Harley to get away from me. I didn't mean to hurt her." Khristen cried. Her sobs were muffled as the tears rolled down her face, as Joker held her tightly in his arms.


	23. Separation

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the fandom. **

**Ch: 23: Separation**

Khristen remained quiet for a whole two weeks. Joker knew she was in mental shock. He knew he could help her. but she wouldn't like his decision, but he thought it was for the best. The beginning of November was when Khristen was getting better. Joker forbade Khristen to go out at night. She was forbidden to spy on Batman, anymore. Joker didn't even let her go on heist. Even though it annoyed her, Khristen got the picture. He was protecting her and she liked that. One night she noticed the boys were gone and Joker wasn't.

" Khristen come on. Let's go for a walk." Joker said gently.

" What?! It's starting to snow out!" She explained.

" Please?" Joker whined in a funny voice, and let out a huge grin.

" OK" She giggled. She put on her new jacket Joker had gotten her. It was a long black jacket made of fabric and not leather. It had a zipper, unlike her previous jacket that had buttons instead. Plus this one had a ton of pockets. Most of the walk went in silence.

" Where are we going?" Khristen asked.

" Don't worry we'll be there soon." Joker said sadly. Khristen noticed that for once her friend was upset.

" What's the matter?" She asked.

" Oh nothing?" He replied casually. Khristen dug into one of her pockets and pulled out some candy.

" Gumballs?" She smiled. As Joker took one he let out a fit of giggles. He popped one into his mouth and purposely chewed it like a cow. He made sure he made big bubbles and popped them loudly. She giggled every time he did it. When they got to a building Joker escorted her up the fire escape. _Why is this so familiar? _She wondered. They got to the roof and she knew. Her eyes widened as she was Commissioner Gordan and Batman. She turned to run but Joker grabbed her. Ignoring her protest, he dragged her over to the two men. She held Joker's arms tightly as she trembled.

" Hello boys." Joker said cheerfully.

" I hate to admit, I'm surprised you turned yourself in." Gordan said.

" What does he mean?" Khristen asked. Joker sighed and kneeled down so he could be eye to eye with her.

" Khristen you can't stay with me." He stated. Her shoulders dropped and tears started t form.

" No I want to stay with you.. I know it didn't seem like it but I had a lot of fun with you. Really I did." She cried.

" Khristen my scene isn't for fourteen year olds. It's too dangerous for. I was being a _clown _and didn't see it sooner." Joker said seriously.

" Where are you going to go?" She asked.

" Arkham." Batman answered for Joker. Tears were rolling down her face. She hugged Joker tightly. Clinging to his neck he stood up. She always looked so small to him.

" Does this mean I'll never see you again?" She asked fearfully.

" Probably." he answered. This caused her to hold him even more tightly. " Cheer up toots I'll be ok." He said soothingly. He let her go and she stood on the ground. he dug something out of his pocket. It was a chain with two charms on it. One was a purple J and the other was a small card with a J on to represent a joker card. It took him forever to find that one. " This is a joker card." He explained.

" Thanks... Jack." She whispered his name so the other men wouldn't hear it.

" Alright, time to move." Gordan said. Khristen hugged Joker again. When they separated, Gordan put Joker in handcuffs.

" _Catch you later kiddo." _Joker said with a smile.


	24. Lovely Reunion and Bitter Flashback

**Ch: 24: Lovely Reunion & Bitter Flashback**

Once they were down in the holding center, Joker and Khristen were forced to separate. Khristen cried bitterly and quietly as she saw Joker disappear. In the Commissioner's office Gordan explained that she was going to go to a detention center for running away. Since she never actually did participate in stealing. She was going to get therapy and catch up with school. She had been there half an hour when her parents arrived.

Their was a knock at the door and her parents walked in. They stared at each other for a moment when her mother broke the silence. Her mother gave Khristen a big hug, which her daughter returned. Soon her father joined in on the hug. Tears of joy ran down her parents faces. She handed her father her backpack. He opened it and let out a weak laugh when he saw that she still had most of the money. Her mother traced the scars over her face.

" I did it to myself." Khristen said. her mother didn't say anything but hugged her daughter tightly. An hour later Khristen was taken to a squad car. She was to go the detention canter.

xxxxxxxxx

In Gordan's holding cell, Joker's mind was on Khristen. he missed her terribly and always would. He didn't know how she did it but the girl got to his heart. He loved her as a daughter that he would never have. He wondered fearfully if she would go to prison for the murders. Gordan came into the room and Joker didn't pay attention to him.

" Where are the bodies?' He asked.

" In the old Arkham Asylum." Joker answered.

" You never fully explained everything. What happened that night?" Gordan said.

" Khristen won't go to jail for it will she?" Joker asked. The Commissioner shook his head no.

" She had been taken a week before their deaths. While I was looking for her, he tortured her with electrocution and cutting her arms. One of men found her old jacket, covered in blood and cut up. There was a paper in one of the pockets that said Arkham." Gordan could tell Joker was starting to get uncomfortable. but he didn't say anything and let Joker continue." When I found her she was hurt bad." Joker put his head in his hands. He wiped both sweat and tears away. He flinched inwardly. He heard her horrible scream all over again.

" While my men were fighting them, I freed her. I was yanked back by the other Joker and Harley grabbed Khristen. Khristen pushed Harley into the wall and she hit her skull. She died instantly. Joker was pissed and went after her. Nobody noticed she found the gun that was in his pocket. he pushed her back and she broke into a glass jar of water and got tangled in the wires." Joker stopped for a minute and wiped his face. he took a deep breath and continued to speak.

" He went for her and she got scared. She pulled the rigger and hit him in the chest. He threw his knife at her and she got hit in the shoulder. She tried to get out of the wired . She lost her balance She...She..." Joker started to choke. Khristen's terrible scream ringing in his ears.

" She accidentally electrocuted herself. She was in terrible pain when I took her home."

" She killed them both." Gordan said.

" It was an accident. She didn't want to them. She was terrified. I could tell." Joker defended.

" I appreciate you telling us the truth and the whole story. You really got attached to the girl." Gordan said.

" Yes."

" Well, you'll be going to the _new _Arkham Asylum. No ifs, ands, or buts" Gordan said in his stern voice. Gordan got up and left the room. He nodded to Batman, who was hiding in the dark corner of the observing room. Batman turned and left the scene. Gordan left to make preparations for Joker's departure.


	25. Old Friends

**Well, readers I am unhappily announcing that this it the conclusion of the story. Hopefully you have enjoyed it and more stories are too come. Who knows... maybe a sequel is in the planning. **

**Ch: 25: Old Friends **

_Two Years Later_

A lot of things happened for Khristen in two years. One thing that didn't happen was that she never forgot about her adventure with Jack. She continued with her self-defense courses. The best in her class. She lost friends because of her scars. People thought it made it her look different. She gained friends who didn't care about how she looked. She caught up in school and at sixteen she was a junior in high school.

She made sure she kept her grades up and didn't cause trouble. She never took off her charm necklace. Even when she went to sleep. Her parents were now big corporate business and familiar names to Bruce Wayne. She lived in a bigger apartment now. Unknown to her parents she was saving money to by a dog. She was saving money because she managed to get a job at Wayne Enterprise, as a receptionist. Even though it wasn't high in the ranks it paid well. Good enough to save money for a dog.

It was Saturday afternoon in October and Khristen was driving in the city. Being 16 she got her license already. She drove to a building and grabbed her back. The building had a _very high security system. _They searched her bag and she was allowed to conduct her business.

xxxxxxxxx

Joker was put into a conference room. He was told he was receiving a visitor. Puzzled he waited. A young teenager came into the room a few minutes later. She had long black hair. Joker couldn't see her face. Joker's eyes widened when he did. He could never forget those four scars across the girl's eyes. Or the necklace with the two charms on it. She walked over and stood to his right as he stared at her wide eyed. She grew in height. She was five eight now and that was as high as she would get. She was still small compared to his six three stature. He stood up and stared at her.

" Khristen?" He asked.

" Hi Joker." She replied. They hugged each other for a long time. She sat down at the other end at the table that was in the room.

" Gosh you look beautiful." Joker said. Khristen giggled. and blushed.

" I missed you." Khristen said, squeezing his hand.

" I missed you too...toots." He squeezed her hand back and gave a wink. Khristen burst into laughter. She only had an hour with him so she talked about what was going on with her. Joker said nothing was new with him. The asylum was _very _boring. Before they new it, the hour was up. They stood and hugged each other again.

" I have a surprise for you." She said. She took out a bag full of jelly beans and gumballs. They smiled at each other.

" Thanks Khristen." He said. Tears started to run down her face as she gave Joker one last hug.

" Goodbye." She said first.

" Goodbye." He said sadly. She waved goodbye as she left the room and the door was locked behind her. She walked slowly back to her car. When she got back in the car, a smile formed on her lips. _Khristen couldn't wait to see Jack next week. _

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Sorry to disappoint but I'm taking a break form Batman. My next fan fiction will be in the movie section under Godzilla. Surprise!! Hope to see you there. **


End file.
